I kissed a girl and I liked it
by theoneandonlym
Summary: Bella reminisces on her wedding day on how she first met the love of her life Rosalie. First fan fic ever. One-shot.


**A/N First fanfic ever. Sorry for the bad grammar. Thanks for reading hope you like it**

**Also don't own twilight or the characters. That would be Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella's POV

Its my wedding day and I'm marring the love of my life Rose. As Alice my best friend, maid of honor, and make-up artist puts on my lip gloss I'm reminded of the first time I met Rose. She was wearing the same color that day.

I had just gotten out of a bad relationship with my ex Jake and Alice said we needed a girls night out. So there we were sitting at the bar doing shots of Captain when she walked in. Her long blonde hair flowing down her back. The only make-up she had on was some eyeliner and what has become my favorite color of lip gloss. She was wearing a blue halter top, a very short black mini skirt,and knee-high black leather boots. She walked up to the dj and said something in his ear. A few seconds later a new song started playing. She made her way to the middle of the dance floor and every one cleared a space so she could dance. She was so sexy when she danced. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. When the song ended she made her way over to the bar. She came and stood right next to me and waved over the bartender.

"Give me a shot of Jager and a double shot of Jose and get them whatever they are having." she said and he went to get our drinks. Turning to look at me she said, "I seen you watching me."

"You're a great dancer." I said as I blushed. The bartender returns with our drinks.

"Drink up your coming back out there with me." She said smiling as she drank her shot of Jager and picked up her double shot of Jose. I picked up my shot and we both downed our drinks. I stood up and swayed a little. She grabbed my arm to steady me then pulled me to the dance floor.

"Dont worry I wont let you fall." She whispered in my ear as she pulled me closer. We danced all night until closing. As the bar was closing she led me outside and around to the side of it. She pushed me against the wall and kissed me. Sparks shot through my whole body when her lips touched mine. The kiss only lasted a few seconds then we separated. She handed me a folded up piece of paper and started to walk away.

"By the way my name is Rose call me sometimes." she said as she looked back at me over her shoulder. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand and it had her number on it. I then heard Alice calling me.

"Bella. Bella. Bella wake up its time to put your dress on." Alice says shaking me awake. I wake up smiling "What were you dreaming that got you so much happier?"

" The night I first met Rose. I never did thank you for taking me out that night. Thank you so much." I say standing up and hugging Alice.

"Your very welcome." Alice says hugging me back. She helps me into my dress then walks me over to the mirror. She then turns it around so I can see myself.

"Oh my Alice its perfect. Thank you so much." I say hugging Alice again.

"Anything for my best friend." Alice says then goes and gets her dress on. When she comes back she has my dad with her. She then leaves to give us some time together.

"You look beautiful." Dad says as he walks over and hugs me.

"Thanks dad."

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I say smiling up at him. He leads me to the stairs where Alice is standing. She hands me my flowers and the music starts. Alice starts walking down the stairs.

"I love you dad and thanks for being there for me even though im marrying Rose. I say thinking about how my mom is not here because she doesn't approve of me marrying Rose.

"I'll always be here for you and now Rose no matter what. I love you too and don't let your mother's stupidity ruin your day." He says hugging me as the music changes. We start our decent down the stairs. Rose is all I see when we get to the bottom of the stairs. She's wearing a shorter version of the dress I have on. She looks beautiful.

When we got to the front my dad hands me over to Rose. We then say our vows. The preacher then tells Rose to kiss her bride. Rose lean over and kisses me. The kiss sending sparks through my body just like the first time and every time after that. The preacher pronounces us Mrs. And Mrs. Rosalie Hale and we make our way back down the aisle hand in hand. Ready to start our lives together.

**Thanks for reading. One shot for now but I can make this in to a multi chapter story. Let me know and thanks again.**


End file.
